The invention relates to a non-penetrating system for mounting other devices (e.g. accessories) and snow brake systems for metal roofs with raised metal seams.
Mounting attachments and snow protection systems to metal roofs have always created problems for either the method of attachment or by the function of the finished application. The following system overcomes many problems and can be installed in an endless variety of configurations.
The present invention provides a method of attaching specially shaped mounting blocks to a raised metal seam without penetrating said seam while providing an adaptable shape for a number of different functions.
One aspect of the present invention uses an improved mounting and attachment system, which can easily be mounted. The present invention uses an improved mounting and attachment system, which can easily mount continuous snow rail for snow protection above the seam and also attach lower members or snow flags which fall between the seams to stop the snow from sliding under the height of the seam. This system eliminates the requirement for holes and threaded holes to be drilled into the mounting block, saving manufacturing time and money. The mounting block is configured so that there is a slot which runs through the mounting block to fit over a raised seam. This slot can have parallel walls or can be shaped to match the form of a particular seam. This block will also have slots or linear indentations on the sides of the block in directions perpendicular and parallel to the slot for the seam. These slots or indentations can be of any shape and are not limited to the designs as shown in the drawings as long as they run the length of the block. A second piece of the assembly is a rail long enough to connect two or more of the seam-mounted blocks together. The bottom of the second piece has a groove on either side which will match the groove in the mounting block, thus being of a design to slide onto the mounting block and, at the same time, align the blocks and attach to the mounting blocks without fasteners. The shape of the top rail can have a raised portion that will act as a snow rail or snow bar. This system eliminates bolts and holes generally associated with the assembly of this type of system. Another aspect of the invention utilizes the slot that mounts the rail to the mounting blocks for mounting snow protection sections (e.g., snow flags) between the raised metal seams below the upper rail. These sections can be installed by sliding them between the seam mounting blocks during installation. This design gives flexibility in the design and installation of the snow rail system while also allows for other shapes of rail to be mounted on the attachment blocks for different purposes. This continuous rail adds strength to the system, covers the area between the seams and easily installs giving it many advantages over the prior art.
According to one embodiment, the present invention may be used to attach solar panels to a roof comprising standing seams or other elements.
Still further, according to another embodiment, the present invention uses a mounting block that is configured to include a support means such as a planar base that is designed to attach to the surface of a roof or other support portion of a building or the like.
Other advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art.